Essentially all measurement instruments that receive electrical signals are bandwidth limited. The signal that is perceived by the instrument can include artifacts that result from the bandwidth limitation. Consider an oscilloscope that receives a signal having a frequency spectrum that is significantly larger than the bandwidth of the oscilloscope. For example, the input signal could include a step function whose rise time is much faster than the rise time of the oscilloscope. The perceived signal lacks the high frequency components of the received signal for frequencies above the instrument frequency cut-off. As a result, the measured step function can include overshoot and ringing that is not present in the input signal. A user of the oscilloscope cannot easily determine if the overshoot and ringing observed in the signal displayed by the oscilloscope is present in the input signal or an artifact of the bandwidth limitation of the oscilloscope.